


Ribbon

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Universe Alteration, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi sees something unusual and it just stays with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't go the way I intended it to but it still came out good in the end ^_^

Honestly, Kakashi did not know why he was so surprised. Naruto was the one with the sexy jutsu after all that he had come up with himself and from what Kakashi had learned, reformed it. And the way Naruto was so at ease with the jutsu and performing it… it should have been no real surprise that Naruto’s interest and talent in that area was purely a joke.

No, more like it should not be a surprise that Naruto did not have the boundaries that others found themselves restrained by. maybe it was because he had been left alone. Maybe more of Kushina had leaked over than most people thought.

As it was. Kakashi knew he should have been warier after learning Naruto’s favourite jutsu was his version of the transformation. It might have prevented him from being caught off guard like this.

But in his defense? No one could have predicted something like this.

And _this_ , this was something soft. Sweet and delicate and nothing Kakashi had expected from Naruto. He lay frozen on his side of the room and tried his best to not signal to Naruto that he was awake, things could only get embarrassing from this point.

Flowers. His eye could see them. His nose could smell them and they blended with Naruto’s natural scent in a way Kakashi had never thought would be so alluring. What was this?

This was Naruto?

His body had changed during those years away. He had gotten a little taller and broader but what made him Naruto was still Naruto. Kakashi watched Naruto cross to the middle of the room the moonlight sliding over the dress he wore.

If Kakashi had to make a guess on the dress’s colour he would say blue for the way it looked in the dark and with the light of the moon glinting on it. But it was still a dress and Naruto looked so relaxed in it. It was confusing.

Where had he gotten it from? It was obviously something for comfort. Nothing like the clothes the sexy jutsus wore. No this did not show skin strategically in order to distract. If it had Kakashi would not have been pretending to be asleep.

This was something more formal. Silky and loose. It slid over Naruto’s skin and somehow it made him look-

Well who cared how it made him look? It was none of his business and Kakashi was supposed to be asleep anyway. If he had not gotten carried away with the rereading of his favourite book he would have never seen Naruto never seen something like that.

It was his fault. Naruto obviously thought him asleep. He thought himself safe or he never would have exposed himself in such a way. Naruto’s back was to him and Kakashi hoped Naruto would not turn around.

For whatever reason Naruto had a dress and he seemed fine in it. But that was not Kakashi’s business.

X

Of course he could not let it go. He really was a horrible person. Kakashi found his gaze on Naruto the entire trip home. Because firstly, when he had woken up Naruto was normal. The jacket and pants were back. His pack was ready and he had been making his way through the morning meal as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Naruto had been fine. He had looked fine. He had looked fine the night before too but obviously Kakashi was not meant to know.

Did Naruto enjoy that sort of thing? He became aware of Sakura’s curious glance in his direction so he smiled at her and picked up his pace. He could not afford to slip anymore.

X

He nearly broke his neck when he dropped by Naruto’s apartment. He had come to make the weekly deposit of vegetables. Through the window as was his habit when a flash of grey had startled him. Naruto had been awake and at the table if only in a boxer but the ribbon that tied his hair back made Kakashi flush.

He had lost his footing for a second drawing attention to himself. Naruto’s gaze had been surprised when it latched on him. Then delighted. Then they had darted to the vegetable basket and Naruto had groaned.

“I just got rid of the others!” He had complained. Kakashi had slid through the window then even if a little awkwardly and thanked himself for wearing full Jounin gear. Most of himself was covered.

X

And of course no one commented on the ribbon. They just accepted it. Kakashi had nearly fallen out the Hokage’s window when he had been speaking to her and they spotted Naruto down below.

A village child had his attention and she had been adjusting a huge bow on Naruto’s head. The blue bow wobbled as Naruto got to his feet and Kakashi tried his best to regulate his breathing.

“He’s such a kind hearted brat.” The Hokage had chuckled and Kakashi had mumbled some sort of agreement.

X

It got to where others were giving him ribbons now. The blue bow incident had spread among their friends and from what Kakashi heard Sai and Kiba had bought Naruto ribbons.

 Kiba had done it as a joke. Sai because he thought it was the right thing to do. Sai’s ribbon had been a simple purple one but Naruto had worn it to their next mission and Sai had smiled. Kiba’s ribbon Naruto had pinned to one of his shirts and then teased Kiba. Or so he had heard.

Everyone was talking about the ribbons and it made Kakashi curious to whether they knew about the dress.

X

Kakashi had gotten to the point he thought he would never see the dress incident repeated ever again. And the moment he had gotten comfortable thinking that. Of course it happened again. This time they had less people around than last time.

A mission. The enemy had sensor type shinobi so they were not allowed to use ninjutsu. Otherwise they would have been discovered. Kakashi had been wondering on how they would infiltrate the red light district when Naruto had re-entered the room his hands filled with kimonos.

Kakashi’s mouth had gone dry at how quickly and easily Naruto had dressed. The wig he slid over his head a simple black one and he had ignored Kakashi when he applied the make-up.

With the make-up he did not look like Uzumaki Naruto so the mission continued along.

He did not stay that person for long because those types of missions just called the god of mischief. Always and they had ended up back to back as they fought for their objective.

Kakashi was unsure when the thread in him snapped. Maybe when it was the way Naruto had happily tossed away the wig with a snicker that the wig had been ‘borrowed’. Maybe it was the way Naruto had laughed showing how soft his lips were.

Whatever the hell it was, Kakashi did not hesitate to drag Naruto close to him as they stood by the river. Naruto was still in that dress. But Kakashi kissed him anyway and he relaxed when Naruto responded, his body pressed tight to Kakashi. Kakashi pulled back and realized his hand had gotten tangled in blonde strands. And a red ribbon. He tugged the ribbon out so it dangled between them. Watched Naruto’s eyes dart to the ribbon before returning back to him. At Naruto’s smile Kakashi dipped his head again to claim Naruto’s lips once more. Whatever this was, it gave him peace.


End file.
